


The Kitten Fic

by orphan_account



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Bottom Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Disturbing, M/M, Meme, Terrifying, dont read, hat fic, milk fic, oh god this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh my god Im going to hell for writing this! This is a parody of the hat fic, milk fic, and other infamous podfic. This shit was grueling to write. To be honest, you should read this. You should read this so you can know how hell feels so you change your ways. This fic broke my heart. Please avoid this, if you choose to its your fault.RunRunRunRunRunRunRunrunRunTeach me dad





	The Kitten Fic

"Hey guys, sorry for an impromptu livestream but I just wanna tell you all that Dan and I got a kitten!" Phil said, soon enough dan swivelled into frame carrying a white blob. Phil took the cat in his arms and showed her to the camera. "Shes 7 weeks old! We decided to name her Doris." Phil smiled. Dan rolled his eyes, snatching the cute cat back in a calm but joking manor.

"So yeah! Sorry the stream was so short but we are off to go play with this darling ~ !" Phil cooed, turning the stream off with little to no warning. As soon as the stream turned off, Phil's eyes went dark, turning and eyeing the kitten with disdain. Dan giggled, handing Phil the mewing creature.

With one sharp flick of the wrist, Phil broke the cats neck, killing her instantly. Dan giggled as Phill pet the now dead kitten. "Come on Dan, lets go play with her." Dad nodded, running after Phil in a haze of excitement. "Go on, show me what daddy likes to see." Dan complied, pulling down his jeans and showing Phil his beaten ass.

[Wanna leave yet? Im giving you a chance to leave. Do you know whats going to happen yet? Im insinuating it hard. And no Im not into this shit, not one bit. But Im writing it. So leave. Leave now. Dont complain in the comments about how you are traumitized. Youre not special I am too. Okay bitch. Leave. Leave. Go read one of my pg 13 works oh wait I have none! Because Im not a vanilla kind of girl, okay? Now leave if you are triggered by anything, anything at all. Last warning.

 

You have been warned]

 

Phil took the ever-turning-cold kittens corpse in one hand and smashed it, crushing all of her frail bones on impact, causing blood to leak through her thick white fur. Dan smiled, spreading his legs apart.

Phil bit into the small kittens head, tearing it off and causing a splue of volcano-like blood to erupt from her neck-hole. Dan groaned from having to wait so long. Phil began chewing the kittens head, his mouth growing metallic from either the taste of blood or extreme arousal. Phil then spat the gooey mush of blood and fur into dans mouth which he promptly swallowed.

Phil took the kittens body and lined it up with Dan's wanting hole. Quietly and quickly, he shoved half the kitten inside of Dan, causing him to cum instantly. Phil then stuck his wanting cock into the kittens neck-hole, which he preceded to fuck violently. The wetness of the blood and tightness of the kitten and dan together was amazing.

Phil soon also reached orgasm and even though it was hard for Dan to cum twice he managed to pull it off, cumming all over him and Phil's chests.

 

[So yeah..  that was the kitten fic and, well you sick fuck you made it to the end. Did it turn you on? Did you cum? Hopefully the answer to both of those is no. If yes, please leave and never talk to me again you sick pervert kitten fucker. But to be honest, this parody is going to send me to hell if there is one. My edge only extends so h e c c i n far and im not one to complain but HOW THE FUCK DID I MANAGE TO WRITE THIS? I love kittens, they rock I have a 6 week old one. So why? It was all for the clout. But the clout is pain. The clout is frickin pain. Hurt me.]


End file.
